Dun Morogh
Located between the magma-strewn wasteland of the Searing Gorge in the south, the gentle ridges of Loch Modan to the east, and the swampy Wetlands to the north, Dun Morogh is home to both the gnomes and the dwarves, and is the location of the major city of Ironforge. It is a huge, mountainous, snow-covered area overrun by primal ice trolls and fierce troggs as well as wolves, boars, bears, and snow leopards. The Khaz Mountains surround Dun Morogh on all sides, making it accessible only by certain passes that are currently watched over by dwarven troops. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Dun Morogh Alliance Ironforge Dwarf Gnome 1-12 West of Loch Modan History The snowy peaks of Dun Morogh have been the home of the dwarves and gnomes for centuries. The two races generally lived on friendly terms trading between their own respective cities, Ironforge and Gnomeregan. During the Second War, both races joined the Alliance after the Orcs invaded Khaz Modan. Both races proved invaluable to the Alliance, and between dwarven brawn and gnomish brains, the orcs never succeeded in taking either capital. During the intervening period between the wars, the gnomes and dwarves grew closer together, working jointly on a number of major projects. Since the destruction of Gnomeregan, the remaining gnomes have been forced to flee and seek protection within Ironforge. This peaceful region is now threatened by the troggs who have begun appearing all over the area. Geography Maps *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Dun Morogh & additional info Sub-Regions Travel Hubs Flight paths from Ironforge * Stormwind * Thelsamar, Loch Modan * Menethil Harbor, The Wetlands * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge * Aerie Peak, the Hinterlands * Chillwind Point, Western Plaguelands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Regions Adjacent to Dun Morogh Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Loch Modan 10-25 East By foot through north or south pass. Flightpath is available from Ironforge. Notable Characters Dun Morogh is home to several dwarves and gnomes of status. From the base camp in Coldridge Valley, Grelin Whitebeard sends promising young dwarves and gnomes out into the world. In Brewnall Village, Rejold Barleybrew leads the effort to discover the best recipe for ale, and in Kharanos, Senir Whitebeard seeks to eradicate the foothold the ice trolls have established in the region. For a complete list of characters, see List of Dun Morogh NPCs. Quests * 12 Protect the Herd Anvilmar * 3 A Refugee's Quandary * 5 Bring Back the Mug (after completion of Scalding Mornbrew Delivery) Coldridge Valley * 1 Dwarven Outfitters ** 2 A New Threat ** 3 Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery *** 4 Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery * 3 The Boar Hunter * 4 The Troll Cave ** 5 The Stolen Journal *** 5 Senir's Observations **** 5 Senir's Observations * 5 Scalding Mornbrew Delivery ** 5 Bring Back the Mug (Anvilmar) Kharanos * 7 Beer Basted Boar Ribs Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild Creatures *Bears *Boars *Dark Iron Dwarves *Ice Trolls *Snow Leopards *Troggs *Wendigos *Wolves Notes, Tips & Additional Info *Dun Morogh is the only area which has an airport, although it is not accessible by normal means. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Dun Morogh Category:Lore Category:Dwarves Category:Gnomes Category:Starting areas Category:Alliance territories Category:Dwarf territories